Our Love Is
by Y2Jen
Summary: Getting ready for Raw in Japan, four superstars stay in New York to promote it, but Jericho catches a cold and goes home to recover with his wife, which really makes Benoit mad and take action. (R&R PLEASE, it's just a one shot, COMPLETE)
1. I Want My Match!

**Our Love Is…: **_Chris Jerichogoes home with a cold and his friends come to check up on him and make sure he's ok, as does Chris Benoit._

Summary: _Chris Jericho has a really bad cold, after RVD and Ivory tell Benoit not to blame Jericho for the cold, he leaves, then the duo convince Jericho to go home to get treatment for his cold. His friends from work decide to visit him at home since he just has a cold._

Sitting in the hotel room at the JFK airport, Rob Van Dam flipped through the boring soaps and talk show on television, Ivory and her cat were sitting by the window looking out at the morning view. Chris Benoit was just moaning and groaning, twitching nervously, looking down at the bed where Chris Jericho still lay asleep.

"Come on and get up already!"

"Dude, chill out." RVD turned around from the local news.

"Yea." Ivory picked up her cat from the windowsill. "I mean, we are here early, we should just, chill out."

"Thank you." Rob smiled.

"Chill out? We've got a job to do if you were to recall!" Benoit exploded. "Vince told us to promote Raw in Japan with the media, and sleep head here refuses to rise along with the sun like the rest of us!"

"Don't make me tell you to chill out again." Rob folded his arms.

Benoit cracked his knuckles, "Try me."

They stared at each other with a challenge in their eyes but then Rob shrugged, "Meh."

"Ah!" Benoit nearly fell over.

"Look, we have today off anyway, the conference isn't until tomorrow afternoon." Ivory tried to play peace keeper once again.

"But a guy shouldn't sleep in past 8 on his day off!" Benoit was speaking before thinking again. "I want my match."

Ivory could tell and she sighed, "And yo'ull get it, we're trying to enjoy our day off and relax in the luxuriously large hotel room, but Chris Benoit is getting to upset for us to do so."

"We're in New York early to promote Raw in Japan." Benoit protested once more, RVD slumped in poor posture in the chair, bored from his bickering. "And now Jericho's buried in his pillow and…"

"Cough, cough."

"Now he's sick too!" Benoit felt like a volcano about to burst, his head would be steaming if this were an anime. "God dam it Irvine!"

Jericho sat up moaning and groaning, "Ugh, my head…."

"Hangover dude?" RVD asked.

"I want my match!"

"No, you must be exhausted from all of our work lately, you've barely had time to rest with all this." Ivory stood up to go tend to the ill Canadian, Benoit just growled.

"What's with him?" Jericho whispered.

"What's with me?" Benoit tightened his balled up fists. "I want my match!"

"Ignore him, you just focus on getting better." She tucked Jericho back in under the covers.

"Look, I didn't want him to get sick."

"Well sorry! I didn't either!" Jericho yelled back at Benoit but started to cough again.

"I..."

Ivory felt his forehead, "Just calm down and get some rest, the sooner you recover the better. You've got a bad fever."

"Want..."

"Yea, for our sakes." RVD muttered, causing Benoit's ears to twitch.

"I'm sorry." Jericho apologizes again but Benoit just growls and leaves.

"I want my match!"

"We hear you!" Rob cried.

"Enough, yes, we get it!" Ivory was loosing her temper now.

"Arg, I can't take this persecution anymore!" He slammed the door behind him.

"Wow…." The trio blink, then turn back to the situation at hand.

"Look." Rob stands up. "Maybe you should go back home to get better, you might recover faster being in your own home, and, away from Benoit."

"I'm sorry everyone." Jericho sits up, throwing the covers off him as he tries to stand, poorly.

"Here, let me help you." Rob grabs his left arm and pulls it over his shoulders. "I'll help get you to the main gate and we can work something out."

"Thanks."

"Ivory, you stay here just in case Benoit comes back."

"Right Rob. Good luck Chris, feel better."

"Thanks." They leave and Ivory sighs, turning off the tv.

"No, I told you." Jessica Irvine repeated into the phone. "Chris won't go back to New York until he gets better, he has a very bad cold."

"Only a cold?" Vince McMahon scoffed.

"Look, it's that time of year, and with going to a foreign country, I don't want him to get the flu."

"Bah, hum bug. You make a pathetic excuse Mrs. Irvine."

Jessica paused to change her plan of attack. "I don't want him to mess up Raw, you know how much the fans are looking forward to his match. Think of the ratings."

Vince's eyes opened as dollar signs, "You make a very persuasive argument Mrs. Irvine." She smiled. "Get Chris better and when he's not sick anymore, send him back to New York."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"And it had better be quick too." He hung up.

Jessica made a disgruntled face in disgust, "And, it had better be quick too. Jerk."

Vince turned around in his seat to face those who were in the meeting with him, "Chris is home sick. He's got a cold and won't return to New York until further notice."

"Alright…" Christian, Edge and Lance Storm looked at each other confused, he dragged them to this meeting just to tell them that?

"Wow." Jessica took the thermometer out of her husband's mouth. "101.3."

"Bah, that's not too bad." Chris coughed.

"Do you think you can stomach some food?"

"No."

"Then I'll just make you something warm to drink so you can take your medicine."

Chris whined at the 'm' word, "Fine…" She left his room.

"We should go visit him." Lance pounded his fist into his hand.

"Yea I mean it's just a cold." Edge agreed.

"You're going to visit Chris?" The voice made them turn to see Trish Stratus.

"Yea, Vince told us he's at home with a cold." Christian spoke up.

Trish looks thoughtfully, "Hmm, maybe I should come and bring him something…" she walked off.

Christian blinked, then called after her, "Just not Tyson Tomko! He's not the best problem solver in the world when the problem is having a cold." He remembered the time he had a fever and Tyson offered to fix this problem.

"Alright, let's see how high it is." Tyson took out the thermometer and tore the sheets of Christian's bed.

"Hey!" He gasped.

"Chin up, trousers down boss."

"NO!"

Christian shivered at the flashback and Edge cocked an eyebrow, "Do we really have to bring him along?"

"He is Chris's next door neighbor." Lance pointed out sadly.

Chris Benoit, meanwhile was walking around New York trying to clear his head. Grumbling to himself, trying to talk things over and getting odd looks from the passers by, but they did just that, pass by. Finally he stopped and realized something, but his deduction was cut off by a scream. He rushed towards it and saw a gang run around the corner. Eager to take off some steam, he followed them but was lost down the alley ways. Finally he heard the cry again and followed it to see a bum cornering a young woman.

"Give me your purse now."

"But I told you." She handed it to him between sobs. "My boyfriend has my wallet."

"Shut up and lay down bitch!"

She did as she was told, weeping, until Benoit spoke up, "You know, usually I try not to hit girls, but I'll make an exception this time."

"What?" The bum turned to be greeted by the fist of the steamy Benoit.

"Here you are." He handed the purse to the stunned lady.

"Thank you, you saved me life."

"Sure thing, now get outta here." He smiled, helping her up and she ran off.

"You'll pay for that, with your money, then with your life." The bum got up.

Benoit groaned and cracked his knuckles, "Don't mess with me, I'm already in a bad mood today." He kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall over with the wind knocked out of him. He walked off, arriving at his destination, a strip of small stores down the main street. He went into one of the shops, a butcher shop, "Excuse me."

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"What kind of meat do you have?"

The man gave him a strange look, "Well, what do you need?"

Back at the hotel, Rob had long since returned and Ivory was looking down at her sleeping cat on the bed pillow, "I'm bored, do you want to wait until Benoit comes back? It's been a while, why should we be here?"

"To tell him that Chris went home."

"Oh yea… but I want to go shopping."

"Yea, me too."

Ivory stood up, "I think that things will be alright, we won't be gone too long."

"Great, then let's go!" Rob led the way.

"Thank you, come again." The man called as Benoit left, a big bag in hand.

He walked to the next store, "This should do the trick." He went inside. "Hey!"

"Oh, Benoit!" Ivory gasped.

"Oh crap!" Rob hid the product behind his back. "I wasn't doing anything, I swear!"

"What are you doing here…." Benoit stopped, he was in an herbal shop. "Oh, Rob…"

"What?" He shrugged nervously, trying desperately to get away.

"Catnip, it's for my cat." Ivory shoved Rob away.

Benoit groaned and went to the cashier, "Excuse me, I'm looking for some herbs for a friend of mine." Ivory and Rob froze and turned around, was he talking about Chris? Benoit turned around, "What, got a staring problem?" They quickly went to the other register and left in a hurry.

"Thanks for covering for me." Rob sighed with relief.

"What? No it really is catnip."

"What!" Rob scrambled through the bag. "NO!"


	2. Why Can't We Be just Friends?

Summary: _When Jericho gets sick in New York, he goes back home and as he's sick in bed, his friends, including Trish Stratus, visit. Chris Benoit comes back and finds Jericho has gone so he goes to visit him._

Edge, Christian and Lance Storm arrived at Chris's house in Florida. He was still in bed when the trio arrived, Jessica sent them upstairs.

"Hey Chris!"

Jericho blinked stupidly in shock, "Hey… guys."

"Surprised aren't you." Lance laughed.

"So how are you feeling?" Edge asked.

"I dunno, alright I guess. My fever is off and on."

"How are your nose and throat?" Christian asked.

"They'll get better, my coughing is just mainly from my lungs." And with that said, his coughing began at the cue, causing his friends to cringe.

"So, has he come to visit you?" Edge sat down on the edge (ha, no pun intended...or, is it?) of his bed.

"He, who?"

"You know, Mr. Indecent." Christian smirked.

"Oh, you mean Benoit?" Jericho grimaced to himself, remembering how pissed he was at him.

"Chris!" Jessica's voice was heard trailing up the stairs. "Somebody named Trish is down here to see you."

"Trish Stratus!" Chris nearly choked on his own words. He was a married man and yet Trish continued to push her crush onto him. Hewent down and met her at the door, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you something to help you feel better." She pulled out a small bundle of flowers.

"Aw, thanks."

"I picked them myself. Plus I got you these." She pulled out a fruit basket. "All the Vitamin C should help." She joked.

"You didn't have to…"

"Oh and one more thing." She dug in her pocket.

"Really!" Chris was getting nervous, his chest began to tense.

"This is a good luck charm I found in a store and just had to buy for you, they say it brings good health." She placed it in his hand.

"Chris?" They turn at Jessica's voice. "Won't you invite her in?"

"Ah…" Chris began to sweat and lifted a finger to speak but no words came out as his wife came near.

"Please, come in." Jessica opened the door wider. "Chris can be so thoughtless when he's sick."

"Ah…." Chris remained in the same previous pose.

Rob Van Dam and Ivory are back at the hotel room now after running into Benoit at the herb shop. RVD was still sad about not getting his, ah, medicine, but Ivory's cat seemed to be enjoyingthe catnip. Just then Chris Benoit threw open the door.

"Hey yo."

"Hey." They noticed the bag he carried.

"Where's Irvine?"

"We sent him home, he can get proper care from his wife there and he already has all his medicine at his house. It'd just be easier that way." Ivory replied. "He'll get better faster." But that only pissed Benoit off.

"I…"

"Want your match?" Rob cut him off. "Yea, we know. And we know."

"Just stay here until he comes back, it shouldn't be long." Ivory smiles, but Benoit felt like hitting something, or rather someone, and since Ivory was a girl…

Pow! "OW!" Rob held his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" Benoit doesn't reply, he just drops the bag and leaves. "Wow…"

"I know. Are you alright?"

"Yea. What's in the bag?"

"We shouldn't touch it, we should just leave it."

"I wonder if it's stuff for us?" He wanted to open it and take out his gifts. "Maybe for our trip."

"No, somehow I think you're wrong." Ivory knew they were for Jericho.

Rob sat back down by Ivory, "I wonder where he's going now?"

"I dunno. Just as long as it's away from here… he's scary when he's mad."

"He's scary when he's happy to." Rob frowned.

Jessica was in the bathroom going through the medicine cabinet, "Now I know I put it in here somewhere."

Trish walked past and stopped, "Looking for something Jess?"

"Yea, all of Chris's medicines. He used to get sick so much I bought all the medicine that helped him get better and kept them handy just in case he ever got sick again. We had something for everything, congestion, his throat, fever, coughing, nasal problems…" She went on but Trish zoned out until she finished. "Alergy eyes, you name it!"

"Uh hu."

"Oh, where is it, it has to be in here somewhere." She opened a cabinet below the sink. "Aha, I found it!" She pulled out a big bottle.

"Ew." Trish made a face at what was probably old by now. "What did you do, mix them all together?"

"Yea, why?"

Trish took a step back, "I'd better go warn, ah, tell, warn tell Chris, that his medicine is coming up."

"Ok." Jessica set it down and walked out of the bathroom to find a cup.

Trish went in and opened the toilet, "Oh, forgive me." Opened the bottle, and flushed it down the drain, then set it back down on the counter, leaving the bathroom quickly.

Jessica returned and screamed, dropping theglass,"No, what happened, it's all gone! Arg, I really am starting to loose my head here…."

"Maybe I can help you find it."

"What?" Jessica turned around. "AH!"

"Ah!"

"What the heck…. You scared me." She held her heart and gave the man a confused look. "How did you get inside?"

"I dunno." Benoit shrugged. "Where is Chris?"

"Oh." She swallowed hard, her heart beatreturning to normal. "In his room, some friends are visiting him."

"Oh?" Benoit cocked an eyebrow, wondering who it could be.

"And you'll never guess what happened." Lance was laughing.

"Yea, even the guys on SmackDown were talking about it." Edge taunted.

"Hey, shut up." Christian blushed. "I bet it wasn't all over…"

"Yea, it was all over." Trish smirked. "Even Vince heard about it!"

"Ah no, no way!" Christian gasped.

Chris sighed to himself, "Fun, guess I'm missing out on so much back in the WWE. I should really head back…" He stood up and got out of bed. "Can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Oh." Lance stopped laughing as did the others. "Well yea, sure." They watched as he went out of the room.

"Alright." They all gathered around Trish.

"What?" She stammered.

"Spill, why are you here?" Edge asked.

"I told you to stay with Tomko." Christian growled.

"Chris is married, just leave him alone." Lance joined in the prosecution.

"Can't a friend whose a girl visit a friend whose a guy?"

"Yea, a married guy."

"Come on, he's sick."

"So?"

"So!"

"So what?"

"Guys?" Edge cut in the bickering duo.

"Come on, he's married, you talked to his wife downstairs." Christian joined in the debate.

"So you can't be his girlfriend." Lance continued to argue.

"Except on television."

"And that's over now."

"I know!" Trish cried, trying to get out of the mess she'd made now. "But we're still friends! I'm friend with his wife too!"

"But he doesn't want you to…" Christian is cut off by Edge slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Want me to what?" Trish asked.

"He doesn't want you to worry about him." Lance finished Christian's sentence.

"Oh?" Trish wasn't buying it.

"He doesn't want you to hang around with his wife so much, he thinks she'll get the wrong impression about you two and then leave him." Christian finished.

Edge sighed, "Yea, right… Look, he's got a son now, he's a family man, he can't risk that, and you know it. He loves them."

"I know, but…" Trish grew sad. "I just wanted to be friends…."

"And he does to." Lance assured, glad the fighting was over. "Just friends, and nothing else more."

"Well, you are his best friends, so I believe you. And I understand. All I was trying to do was be a friend though, you didn't have to go and mess it up." She stood up and left.

"No Trish, wait!" Christian called but she closed the door as he reached out. He sighed.

Edge slapped him upside the head, "See, you always go and ruin things for people!"

"OH!" He gasped and rubbed the sore spot. "Ow…"

"Hey Chris?" Jessica caught her husband's attention as he passed the bathroom.

"Yea hon?"

"Another visitor is here to see you." She stood up, holding the shards of broken glass. "I think he's downstairs."

"Oh, and who is it?"

"Chris Benoit."

"Benoit!" The rush swept over him and Jericho suddenly began to feel sicker again.


	3. Help, Asking For And Offering

Summary: _Jericho's friends help him get ready for the media conference and after they leave, Benoit tries to convince him to go to bed and rest, but Jericho just gets mad and tells him to leave him alone, so he goes back, and gets some ingredients and comes back to use Jessica's kitchen, and he brought strange things that would help Jericho to get better._

Chris Jericho ran down the hall and came down the stairs to see Chris Benoit playing with his dog Fido, "Benoit! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Irvine." Benoit stood up, letting Jericho's dog trot off.

"So, why did you come all this way?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing."

"You came all this way, just for me?" Jericho starts to tease him.

"No, I came for the others, they were the ones worried." Benoit replied quickly, causing Jericho to laugh, and then cough. "Look, I didn't come here to bring you back, ok?"

Jericho stopped coughing and opened his eyes to look up at him, "Wait, what?"

"You need to get rest and get better first, and if you want to do that from your own home, then…." Benoit stopped when he realized Jericho was no longer in the room and he was talking to Jessica. "Ah, hi."

"Hi."

"….by." Benoit went up the stairs.

Jessica blinked at him, "Bye?" Then she walked off to the kitchen. Jericho was walking back up the stairs, coughing again, Trish is at the stop of the stairway and the Canadian trio were spying on them from behind a cracked open bedroom door.

Trish is looking worried but despite that, she's trying to hide her blush, "So Chris, is there anything, bothering you? Cause you can talk to me and tell me about it." Jericho gave her a confused look. "I want you to come to me if you ever need help, I mean after all, we are friends, right?"

"Yea, of course." Jericho is confused by the sudden of all this, was he dying?

"Then no matter what, I'll do whatever I can to be of as much help as I can."

"Ok…."

Trish turned, she couldn't look at him, "In other words… ah, we're not you know, going out or dating or anything like that, so, a little thing like that wouldn't…" She turned back around and realized that she was gone. She was as shocked and confused as Benoit. Jericho had gone back to his room and saw his friends looking over the things on his desk.

"You know the media conference for Raw in Japan is tomorrow night." Lance Storm said.

"What!"

"Yea, Vince doesn't think you'll get well in time for it though." Edge replied.

"Oh no…" Jericho began to feel bad again. "This is important and everyone's counting on me, yet I still failed them."

"Come on, it's not your fault you caught a cold last minute." Christian patted his back but Jericho is broken by the news as they can tell.

"I'm gonna go back."

"What!" They're all shocked.

"But you can't!" Edge cried.

"Yea." Christian nodded. "You're still sick."

"So? I made a promise, and I guarantee I'll keep it. This is important, I have to! You guys might not understand."

Lance sighed, "No Chris…. We do."

"Do what you think is best." Trish sighed, now in the room as well.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you understand." Jericho smiled and went over to the desk to look at the calendar but suddenly broke into a coughing fit and began to fall backwards in a half faint.

"Whoa, look out!" Trish stopped him, standing behind him.

Jericho sighs with relief, "Thanks Trish." He turned towards her and looked serious. "Remember, what you were saying back out there in the hall? Well, I do need your help with something."

"Really Chris? What is it, I'll do anything, all that I can."

"I need you to help me get ready for the conference tomorrow night, I'm going, sick or not."

Trish sighs and nods, "Alright."

Chris Benoit pokes his head through the door to see what all was going on, he saw Jericho sitting at his desk going over notes while the Canadian trio occupied themselves. Trish was standing next to him, giving him pointers on how to make the speech. Usually it would be easy for him as a journalism major, but the cold had his thoughtsflustered and he couldn't focus on his track of mind. He had on a medical mask to cover his mouth and nose, since he realized that being close with his friends for this long, he didn't want to get them sick. Benoit debated on entering but Trish walked past the door, blocking his view.

"Hey Trish, when I'm talking about my match with Benoit, should I segway it in before or after I…" Jericho began to cough again and everyone rushed over to him.

"We should stop." Trish was getting scared again.

"No, I'm fine, let's continue."

"No, you're fever is getting worse." Lance felt his forehead.

"This is dumb, just forget about it." Edge growled.

"Yea, Benoit can handle it by himself." Christian nodded. Soon it was the end of the day. "Come on guys, we should let Chris rest, we can stay next door at my house till tomorrow."

"Ok." Edge nodded and they left, the whole time nobody ran into Chris Benoit who decided to keep his distance from them and see Chris alone once they left.

"Thanks." Jericho realized that and sat back down at his desk to get back to work again.

Benoit was sitting on his bed, and Jericho could feel his eyes on the back of his head, "You don't have to do this you know."

"Hu?" He stopped scribbling and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Let me ask you, how important is this little conference?"

"It's important, I made a promise, to you, to me, to everyone, and I'm going to live up to it."

"Even if this cold ends your life?"

"I'm not gonna die, idiot."

"You're the idiot!"

"Why, cause I'm to loyal to consider myself?"

"You're health is more important than some media conference!" Benoit exploded and Jericho froze. Benoit sighed, quieter, "Sorry…"

"This is important to me Benoit, please. The other's understood, why can't you?" It was quiet after that, until Chris started coughing again. "Look, why don't you just leave, you're being a distraction from this."

Benoit frowns, "Fine I'm going." He gets up and goes out the door.

Jericho sighs and there's a knock on the door after a moment, "Go away Chris."

"Hon, it's me."

"Oh, come on in Jess."

Jessica opens the door, "So how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess…"

"You should be resting, not working. Do you think you can stomach some food tonight?"

Chris thinks, "Yea, I guess I can try."

"Alright then, that's all I ask." She smiles and leaves to go make him some soup.

Back in New York, RVD had laid out all the stuff Benoit had bought, he was trying hard not to…. "Don't touch it!"

"Ah!" Rob caught his breath.

Ivory folded her arms, "I wouldn't if I were you, you'd only make Benoit mad." Ivory's cat was playing with one of the smaller items. "Hey?" It stopped at Ivory's warning tone.

"Oh yea, what's he gonna do to me way over from Chris's house?"

"Outta my way." The storming individual shoved past RVD, throwing him down.

"Benoit!" He choked as Benoit began to go through the bag's contents with a determined look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Ivory got off the bed, but she got no reply.

Jericho had been working and working but with all of the studying and stuff he began to feel even worse. Benoit slammed open the door of the Irvine Residence, somehow, and went into the kitchen, "Excuse me Jessica?"

"Oh?" She turned from the sink. "I thought you left."

"Oh, no, well yea, I…. well can I use the stove?"

"Sure?"

"You got a pot?"

"Have I got what! Are you accusing me off..."

"No, RVD." Benoit rolled his eyes. "To cook!"

"Oh. Will this steel one do?"

"Yea." He took it from her and put it on the burner. "Thanks."

"Ok sure, but… what are you doing?" She looked at the bag he placed on the counter. Benoit laid out all of his ingredients and begins to prepare them as the water boils. As he deals with them, Jessica gets wide eyed, "What, is all that?"

"Oh, the meat is mostly liver. Pig, bird, fish, and these herbs are medicinal roots."

Jessica covered her mouth, "And you're planning on eating that concoction?"

"No, not me." Benoit smiles, stirring all the ingredients in the hot pot.


	4. Maternal And Paternal Instincts

Summary: _Chris Benoit makes Jericho some medicine, after he drinks it despite the bad smell and taste, he goes to bed (as Benoit pats his back, aw) and feels great the next morning, and since he feels better, he's ready to return to New York. He almost misses his flight back but makes it to another with a little more help from Benoit._

Chris Jericho had taken a study break to look through one of his photo albums. He sighed, he was posing in different pictures with different people, some were of friends, some family at special occasions, others were from wrestling. He liked going to look back and remember the good times, but he still felt sad and left out becuase he was home sick. Chris Benoit opened the door and came in with a hot cup, Jessica following out of curiosity.

He handed it to him, "Here you go, drink up."

Jericho sniffed it and pulled back, "Whoa, it stinks!"

"Well at least your nose works. If you drink it, it'll make you feel better."

"Ok." Jericho gulped and held his nose with one hand and sipped with the other. "Blah, it tastes horrible." Jessica looks terrified at what Jericho is doing, drinking it.

"Just bear with it, if it tastes bad that means it'll work."

"Alright." Jericho downed it all.

As he drank more and more, Jessica stepped more and more back, still terrified as she thought to herself, "He's drinking it, he's actually drinking… liver, liver drink, drinking…"

Jericho finished, "Hey wow, I'm already starting to feel a little better."

Jessica froze and gasped, "What, you mean it actually worked?" She was shocked, her mix of all the medicines never seemed to help him, mostly because he always pretended to take it, but Jericho actually drank what Benoit gave him and it worked.

"So where did you learn to make this?" Jericho set the cup down.

"Oh, ah. My mom taught it to me a long time ago. She used it on me whenever I got sick. She always kept the ingredients preserved but I used raw stuff."

"Raw?" Jericho gulped. "Please tell me you're talking about Monday's show."

"Nope."

"Raw, what, then?"

"Well…" Benoit is about to speak but Jessica cried out and made an X with her arms, shaking her head vigorously. Benoit changed his mind, "Well, that doesn't matter, it's effectiveness is certain though."

"Yea, it was. Thanks, and, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Whatever. Just, go to sleep."

"Ok, mother." Jericho sighed and stood up, leaving his desk and going to his bed. Jessica turned down the light as she went on her way and would come back to check in on the friends later. Jericho lay down. Benoit sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and patted his back. "What's that for?"

"Oh nothing, just for good luck. Maybe tonight's sleep will be enough for the medicine to work. My mom used to do it, so…" Benoit stopped and realized that Jericho was asleep. He smiled to himself then got up and went over to his desk where the little lamp was still on. He saw the photo album on top of all of the papers. He looked through it and sighed to himself, realizing how much Chris missed everybody and realized that if he were the one sick, he'd be doing the same exact thing… "I understand now."

The next morning, Jessica was up early, "Hey Benoit, I'm going to the store alright? I'll be back in a bit, but if Chris wakes up, I made him breakfast."

"Alright." Benoit went upstairs, he opened the door just as Jericho was waking up and stretching. "Hey you."

"Hey."

"So how do you feel?"

"I feel great!" He stands up but gasps at his clock. "Oh no, it's a quarter after!"

"So?"

"So?" He scrambled out of bed. "I'm going to be late, even if I leave now!"

"Leave, to where?"

"Where else? Back to New York, the conference is tonight!"

"Oh, right." Benoit nodded, causing Jericho to freeze.

"What?"

He grew confused, "What?"

"You're not, why are you being so… understanding?"

"I dunno." He shrugged and smiled. Jericho blank, then continued to scramble with things. "Now come on, if you hurry, we can still make my flight."

Jericho pulled up his jeans, "Your flight?"

The rental car sped down the freeway, swerving in between traffic as Benoit yelled, "Next time, I drive!"

"At least we'll make it in time!" He honked angrily at somebody obeying the speed limit laws.

"Yea, but will we make it in one piece?" Benoit was looking for an extra seat belt frantically, praying this model had secure air bags.

"Flight 121 to New York is now boarding at Gate C." The overhead voice announced.

"Guess Benoit is late." Lance looked at his watch.

"Not entirely."

"Hu? Chris!" They turned in shock.

"Hey guys." Jericho smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Edge rushed over to him.

"Yea, aren't you sick anymore?" Lance put his hand on his forehead.

"Nope!" Jericho beamed.

"But, how?" Christian was shocked. "You were so sick, how did you get so much better so fast?"

"Well, Benoit helped me." He turned to him.

"He did?" They blinked confused.

"Yup!" Jericho smiled. "And I can't thank you enough man."

"As long as you got us here on time, and in one piece, no problem." Benoit gave him a thumbs up.

"And so now, after my battle with a cold is successfully won, we return back to normal." Jericho points foward.

"Yea." Benoit folds his arms. "At least now we can get back to business after such trivial matters."

Jericho's eyebrow twitches, "Oh, so it was a trivial matter eh? I'm sorry my cold and I were trivial!"

"Oh come on, can't you two give it a rest already and just for once get along?" Lance sighed.

"Stay out of this!" Benoit and Jericho growled in unison, causing Lance to fall back.

Christian went to step foward and intervene but Edge just placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let it go..."

"Hey, come on guys!" Trish Stratus called from Gate C. "We're gonna be late!"

"Whoa, right!" Edge gasped and ran, leading the others after him.

They all laughed and joked along as they made thier way down the terminal. Chris Benoit looked over at laughing Jericho, his face bright and beaming with the joy of once again being back with his friends, and he couldn't help but wear a small smile. And so, the gang went back to New York and the media conference for Raw in Japan was successful. Vince was happy, Jericho was happy, everybody was happy…. Well except for Rob Van Dam, he never did get to go back to the herb shop and get his, ah…. Catnip.

Ivory: _No, it really was CATNIP!_

Yea, right, whatever (_meow_!)…. **THE END!**


End file.
